1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bracket for retaining a mattress and more particularly, to a conveniently assembled bracket for retaining a mattress, and a bed equipped with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mattress placed on a bed frame might be displaced when receiving an external force. For example, when a user violently exercises or jumps on the mattress, the mattress is displaced little by little. For an electric powered bed frame having an adjustable head portion, the mattress might be displaced toward a foot portion of the bed frame when the head portion is raised. A conventional bracket, which is installed on the bed frame, has a part extending upwards from the bed frame and abutted against a side of the mattress for retaining the mattress. Because the bracket for retaining the mattress has the upwards extending part, a plurality of said bed frames provided with such brackets are difficult to be orderly stacked upon one another, which causes relatively higher cost in transportation and storage. The way of the dealers in the industry for solving the aforesaid problem is that the bracket is not installed on the bed frame beforehand. The bracket will be installed on the bed frame by a consumer after the consumer buys the bed frame along with the bracket. Under this circumstance, the consumer needs tools and skills for assembling the bracket, which causes inconvenience to the consumer.
In other words, the conventional bracket for retaining the mattress is not easily assembled by the user. Therefore, how to provide a conveniently assembled bracket for retaining a mattress is an anxious problem for the dealers in the industry.